A little better
by BladeXFire
Summary: Ever since I met Athena, life had become hetic but there was one girl that I thought would punch me in the face, that was shining, even if I did accuse her of murder... But since I've met her, life has been a little better.
1. A little help

A/N Set when DD ended. Also, I don't own the lyrics I found this while looking through my google drive and really, I'm not sure how this was. I still don't… But time to power through it! Anyway read and review. Justicykes fanfic.

Lyrics Credits: adrisaurus, Greg Graffin, and Green day.

I laid there in the soft green grass, staring at the star speckled sky. _We loved this spot. _Just laying here, it hurt but at the same time, made me feel better. The stars were bright tonight, making it easy to see them. Looking at them, I started to connect the constellations. I knew I should probably be getting sleep, but I wasn't going to sleep much anytime soon.

Spacing out, I just stared at the sky, thinking of nothing but my lost friend. A shooting star headed across the sky, and I pointed to it. "Look! A shooting…" I remembered that he wasn't there. "Star." I felt instantly sad. I said I was fine at the trail, but it was to convince myself other than anyone.

Something in my gut was telling me to make a wish. I closed my eyes and thought about what I really wanted. _I wish Clay was still here. I'd do anything just to get to be with him for one more day. _It was true. Clay was like the big brother I never really had.

I sat there, just listing things I would do, that didn't involve illegal activity, what I would do. "Please, just, one more day." I whispered to no one in particular. I just kept looking up at the sky, tears threatening to leave my eyes.

I don't know how long I started, but I woke up to an old woman's voice. "These whippersnappers these days. Sleeping where they please. Backinmydayifwefellasleepintheoutdoorsandweweren' .Edgypoowouldn't" I tuned her out as I started to wake up and get my bearings. _What was she saying? She went too fast. _

I got up on my feet really shakely and started to walk away with my head down like a Clay getting in trouble with his favorite teacher… I felt like I would be better to crawl in a hole and die.

Everything seemed so bleak, so, unimportant,. It was just that I'd never see Clay again, and I was just reminding myself that. That old woman kept ranting on, and I just walked away from her saying whatever she said.

I didn't know where I was going, but my legs walked me around. After what seemed like days of walking, I was home. Going in, it was neat and organised. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Walking to the kitchen, I started to make myself a cup of coffee. While it was brewing, I noticed the time. 10 A.M. That meant I was late for work, but it didn't hit home hard.

Deciding I should take a shower I walked to the bathroom. After the quick shower the coffee was ready and so were my clothes, but I wasn't. It felt as though my mind and body were objecting to my usual hair and getting ready for work.

After some time of forcing myself to start to do it, I looked normal. Going back the kitchen I made myself some coffee with milk half and half. Drinking the cup in one big gulp, I made myself another, and another. I felt a small bit of happiness when I drank the coffee, making me want more.

I knew it was unhealthy but I drunk the pot and most of my milk. I went to the living room and felt like playing the piano. It was always in the corner of the living room, collecting dust and taking space.

Sitting at it, I blew some dust off the top and lifted the key guards. They looked like they haven't been touched in a while. Playing a few notes it started to come back to me. After a few seconds I started to play a song.

In this world there is no black and white,

I'm told that there will never be a wrong or right,

But is that true?

Should I believe that because others do?

Somewhere deep inside the wheel of fate is turning,

Slowly but surely discerning,

I feel something rare,

And I'm becoming aware

(In this world there is no black and white,

I'm told that there will never be a wrong or right,

But is that true?

Should I believe that because others do?)

What's this passion burning?

Tell me, what's this yearning

For the truth I know I'm meant to find

Cause in my mind

I can't help feeling that this time it's mine

No one else can do it

Somehow I'll pursue it

I won't go the easy way around

And I won't stop

Until the truth's finally found…

I sighed and stopped playing and got up, walking to the door. As I opened the door I was met with a fist in the face in the nose three times hard. Covering my nose after the assault, I looked to see who it was, and it surprised me. "Athena? Why are you here?"

"Oh Apollo, I was looking for you. You were late for work, that's why I came." She put her hand to her ear, and when she said work, her hand started to play with her earring.

"Can you please say that again?" I asked. Why was she lying?

"I came here because you were late for work." There it was again.

"Gotcha!" I call out, pointed a finger at her. "Everytime you say work, your finger twitches! And…" I felt like I should give up. If people didn't even want to tell me why they came to talk, to me oh well. "Well that's why you're lying."

"Apollo… You're depressed. It's part of the natural part of human grieving. But it's okay! I'm here to help!" She flashed her grin and a peace sign, making me feel a very little bit more happy. But it really did start to make me mad. "Let me do some-"

"Athena, you just lied again…" Did she think I was incapable of knowing **Why **someone was visiting me? It wounded me deep, and I didn't want to deal with this at the moment. "Please, just leave me alone."

"But Apollo" Shutting the door I locked it because I wouldn't doubt that she would walk in and try to 'support' me. The door started to try and open, making me smile a little, (Ha, proved you wrong) "Come on Apollo, open up!"

Ignoring her, I just started to play the piano again, this time filled with something other than self evaluation. Athena kept trying to open the door.

Insert sad song

Silence filled around the small apartment, a small sniffle was heard from the other side of the door. "Come one Apollo, open up." Thinking about it, the song helped enough for me to let her in. Unlocking it and opening it, tears were rolling freely down her cheeks, something inside of me wanted to console her, wanted her to stop crying. She was too pretty to leave her to cry… (Wait… what?) I was confused about what I just though.

"Welcome to paradise" Sarcasm dripped from the words, and I couldn't help but notice that she had a more casual look on her, orange and white t shirt with white shorts. She looked stunning. (Wait… Wha…? Come on brain, quit it.)

"Looks" She stopped.

"Looks better than I thought!" Widget finished for her.

"H-Hey!" (Killing me now?)

"Sorry Apollo." She stammered, "I just thought you might have just not cared."

"Well…" I didn't really want to say anything. "Want some coffee?"

"Sure." She said. "Half milk please?"

"Sure." Making her coffee real quick, it was a calming moment. "Well… Why did you come?" (Just shoot for it, get it over with)

"Well, I wanted to check on you." There was no notion of a lie. "You're never late."  
True. "And I wanted to check on you… As a friend." Wait, the last part, there was a lie.

"Can you repeat the last three words." I feared the worst.

Hesitantly, she said "As… as a friend." The last word, friend.

"Well, you touched your ear when you said friend." She hates me, it pained me very much. "Just… Just go with what you want to say."

"Well… I don't know how to put it into words." She said.

"Just, go and hit me with your worst." She moved in on me without my notice. "I accused you of murder and" It took me about two seconds before I realised that she was kissing me. I was confused, but started to kiss back. I don't know how to kiss, and my cheeks were burning like hell. Breaking apart she was surprised.

"Well… I guess we both feel like it." She said. I could only nod in agreement. "Let's go on a date on wednesday! You're paying" She flashed her goofy grin and left. (But, I don't have money, but I do have something to look forward to now.) Getting up, I started to clean myself up to build up my ego.

Wednesday, that will be a better day than usual.


	2. Getting ready

A/N Hello, Blade here with a second chapter of 'A little better' It will be a small 3 shot now, and well, I am really glad I do have a few people following it, it does a lot more than you would think I can't imagine how people like my writing, but I will try and keep it good for y'all who read.

LindaLinkLuver101: I love that song too and am glad I managed someone to sing it while reading :D Really different knowing someone will sing to lyrics and songs we both like in a story, and thank you, I personally am on the fence about this story and still kinda am.

Now, with the story!

Was it wednesday already? Checking the calendar, it red 'Date 12:00' and looking at the clock, it read 9:30. (Wait, 9:30? Crap! Late for work.) Getting up I grabbed my phone when it rang. Reading the name, it was . Gulping I answered. "Yes ?"

"Hey Apollo, I just called to let you know you don't work today for your date." He said.

"I think I would prefer to come in for the whole day." I say, not sure about it.

"There is no work for either of you two today, other than with each other." He teased. "Ah, young love." There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "Anyway, I wish you luck with the date, and with your little present."

"Wait!" Ignoring me he hung up. (_What did he mean by present?) _I had a feeling this was going to be a different day, that's all I know. Sighing I walked out of my room and went to the bathroom. Showering real quick and shaving, it was time to do my hair.

_Knock-knock-knock._

Someone is visiting me? Hoping it wasn't the manager I grabbed a plain red t-shirt for show. Opening it the familiar magician dressed in blue was at my door. "Hello!" She said walking on in.

"What are you doing here Trucy?" I asked, fearing had some sort of involvement in this.

"I'm going to help you get ready on your date!" She said. She scanned me. "Come on Apollo, this is a special occasion, which means you need different cloths!"

"But I thought dressing good was ideal for a date." (That's what the internet said at least…)

"But you're supposed to be yourself, not like you're working!" She said, rushing off into my room. Following her I was getting annoyed, will pay for this. By the time I got in she was already picking out clothes out of my closet.

"Get out of there!" I say grabbing her hand. "Trucy, I think I could do this by myself."

"Wear these." She ignored what I said.

"Trucy…" Honestly, if she was a guy, I would have no problem throwing her out, but one, she's not a guy, and two, I probably wouldn't throw her out. "I think I can handle getting hit just fine."

"Getting hit? Why would you get hit? Did you make a gang angry, again?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"No, I di-" It took a second. "Wait, AGAIN?! What do you mean?"

"Doesn't matter at the moment, cause you have a date!" I fear for my life. (What gang could be mad at a simple lawyer?) She grabbed some of my non-work clothes I never wore. "These seem nice."

"I'm not even sure those fit." My mind wandered back to the fact that a gang might be angry at me, and which gang was mad at me the first time? She held them out to me in silence. "I'm not going in those." Holding them out without a word, we stared at each other. It only lasted a few minutes before I broke. "Fine." I grunted taking the clothes. She walked out and I changed into it.

"I feel… I don't know… Weird" The cloths felt like it wasn't right, but not wrong.

"Well then lets get going!" Trucy grabbed my arm and started dragging me out the apartment. The door shut and locked itself. (What the…? How? Wait, this is Trucy here, just don't even question it.)

"Hold it!" I call out instinctively. "It's an hour away from the date. Why would I leave so early?"

"Do you know where she lives?" She asked. (How hadn't I thought of that?!) "See, you're hopeless when it comes to social situations that don't include me, or Mr. Wright!"

"I, I guess you're right." Hold on… "How do you know where she lives?"

"A magician never reveals their secrets Apollo." She stuck her tongue out. "By walking, you'll be there in 50 minutes, and a gentleman arrives 5-10 minutes early to a date." Gulping, I followed her to my certain doom.


	3. The date

A/N: All-right, first off I will only write certain highlights of said date because I can't keep up a half decent conversation for a whole dating scene, cool? I feel like this chapter isn't that good because it feels off to me, but eh, I'll deal. Second, I don't own the Ace Attorney series, or Turnabout Sisters Ballad and lyrics by Adrisaurus. Third, I give credit for the idea of part of the date to LindaLinkLuver101 with their idea! I thank you so much :D now, time for the final chapter of the first part and this one last thing:

LindaLinkLuver101: I never heard that one but it brought a few tears to my eyes... And amazing idea! Thank you again.

The Generic Overlord: Thank you! I will continue this for about a total for 4 parts and a total of 12 chapters.

_Knock-Knock-Knock_

My heart was pounding, sweat made my shirt stick to my back. Fidgeting in place, my mind was racing with thoughts about how bad this will go, most ending with a fist in my face. (How could she go on a date with a guy that accused her of murder not too long ago?) That was really the biggest question.

The door opened to Athena. She was wearing a casual orange t-shirt and black pants. For some reason, she looked better in it than her usual work clothes. "H-hey" I stuttered. "You look amazing"

"Thank you." She started to rub her hair with a small blush coming on. "Y-you do too."

"Thanks." I started to rub the back of my head. Silence filled in between us, and the silence was awkward… Very awkward.

"So…" She locked the door and broke the silence. "What are the plans for this fine noon?"

"Oh, uh… I thought about lunch and that movie you've been wanting to watch." I said.

"Sounds wonderful." She said while we left her apartment building.

"So, what other things do you prefer other than the law and space?" Athena asked me while we ate sandwiches

"I love music, it's gotten me through hard times when Clay couldn't, writing and been a while but I like to draw." I say, taking a bite out of my roast beef. "How about you?"

"Well, music, writing, drawing, psychology, romantic stuff, the list goes on." She said. "It puts Trucy's magic addiction to shame really."

"Oh." I say. "I noticed you said music and writing, did you ever write a song?"

"Well, yes… I wrote one before…" Widget was blue and she had a tear in her eye. Shakily and hesitantly, I put a hand on hers. She had a smile and widget turned green. "Thanks, if you want… I can sing it to you, j-just when we get my home."

"Only if you want, it must be a sad song." I say. "If you don't wan-"

"I do, I heard you sing, so only fair if I sing for you."

"Hold it! You heard me sing?!" I slam the table earning me a few weird looks. Blushing, I went for the soda.

"Whoops! That slipped!" She said stifling a giggle.

"I loved the book of this." Athena said while I tapped at the screen for the movie for 'Daylight' about sparkling werewolves or something like that.

"Never read it, I don't like kissy-kiss things." I said, getting some good seats.

"Then why are you going without an argument?" She asked.

"Because you want to see it, so I might as well join you right?"

"Thanks Apollo. Too bad you aren't a sparkling werewolf."

"I think I will take a pass on it." (I would rather die.) "I already get enough attention."

"That's too bad, it would be amazing to see sparkle." She giggled like a school girl. I rolled my eyes as we walked to buy pop-corn.

A few hours later.

That movie was the worst romance, period. Hated it, and even my love life was a better story than it, and I didn't have one! What does that mean? Don't watch it. At least Athena liked it, probably just for the abs or something. "I loved that movie! Can't wait for the sequel to come out! 'Daylight: Quarter moon!'" She beamed. (The name is a contradiction…)

"I can." I say, "That was just a bunch of over sexualised guys doing nothing but wanting that girl."

"Oh come on Apollo, it was more than that!" Athena said.

{NO IT WASN'T} Widget chipped in Athena's thoughts. Athena only could facepalm.

"See, you agree." I said as we walked the small distance to the apartment. During the walk, we were pretty much silent other than the loud street that is. We walked hand in hand, I felt like I was on top of the world and that no one could bring me down.

When she unlocked the door, I started to think about what now? We had a good few hours, but what other things could we do? She did say she would sing for me, there's that at least. Walking in I stood in the living room awkwardly. "Make yourself at home." She said.

"Okay." I sat down on her couch and wondered what to do. She sat next to me.

"I don't know what to do now." She said.

"I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"You said you would sing for me right?" I asked, fidgeting a little bit.

"Yeah, I did… but it still is a little bit hard, singing about my mother."

"If you don't want to-"

"I do! I wanna share about someone that is important to me to someone important, but I'm not sure I can tell you how close we were." She said, a tear in her eye. "She was very caring, loving, and over protective."

"Well, you were important to her seems like." I said.

"I didn't realise it at the time, but she spent every free second she could with me, unless I was crying, she would drop everything to come to me. If I fell asleep crying, she would hold me closely until I woke up. It really was something I did take for granted until I lost her.

Things weren't good. I was lost as a child, and unstable. Some of her words kept me going though. She told me that even though that something bad happens the world still goes on and to keep learning through that time since there is so much to learn. The words moved me, and the words made it feel like my mother was living on through me.

I only hope she will be proud of me for becoming the woman I am now, and I can only hope that she now understands I thank her for being in my life." A small stream of tears was rolling down our faces. Wrapping my arm around her I brought her in closer, and neither of us realised it. A few minutes of silence filled the room before she began to sing.

I remember days when you'd hold me in your arms

"Everything's okay," you'd whisper as I cried

You protected me, kept me from feeling the pain

And when I looked up, you wiped away all my tears

You held my hand till the dawn

You showed me that the world still will go on

Taught me there was so much out there to learn

Well, I've grown since then; I've gone through trials of my own

When you left I thought I'd never make it through

But I'm not alone, don't have to fear the unknown

Cause you still live on - I feel your spirit in me

And I hope that you'll look on and be proud

Of all that I've learned, and all of the things I've done

You've made me into the woman I am today

So thanks for everything you did for me

For the love you shared

And for being there

I will not forget the wisdom you've given me

And forever you will always stay in my heart...

In my heart...

In my heart...


	4. Noodles in Ice cream

A/N Hello people, BladeXFire here adding on to this :D I have more planned for this little timeline So here it goes! Also, I thank anyone who reads this, and well, if I haven't got this through your head, the readers and reviews push me to type more chapters and post sooner, and I wrote chapter 3 at 4 am and now with the next review, I need to catch up XD I was out of state for spring break so I couldn't type. Where did I get the Noodles in Ice cream idea? One of my friends was pregnant and she wanted this, so it's based of it XD Now, time for the story!

"The real killer is-" I said pointing his finger towards the witness stand before a call interrupted me. The whole courtroom went in full silence and stared at the defense bench. (_Guess I forgot to silence it._)

"Mr. Justice, are you going to answer that?" The judged asked.

"Y-yeah." I say,taking the phone out of my pocket. "Hello?"

"Apollo! You're never going to believe this! I'm pregnant!" Athena screamed into the phone to where the whole courtroom could hear. Chatter among the stand started. "Can you believe it?!"

"N-no I can't, but you know I'm court, right?" I ask.

"Yep! Also, get me noodles in ice cream or else the dog dies." She whispered. (_Pregnant woman, so moody. But I hope she isn't serious about the dog…_)

"Alright, I'll get some noodles in ice cream," (_That sounds like a horrible mix_) see you later." I hung up and sighed before I got another call. "Hello?"

"DON'T EVER HANG UP ON ME AGAIN! JERK!" She screamed before she hung up. Sighing I put my phone away.

"Where are we again?" I ask, rubbing the back of my head embarrassed.

"She's pregnant? That's wonderful! I was worried you wouldn't find a special girl." The judge said, a gleeful smile on his face. (_Hey! That wasn't nice. What ever happened to 'If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all?'_) "I remember when I had my first daughter, such wonderful times."

"Ja, Herr Forehead, I must say I am impressed you went for it." He said with a smirk. "With how shy you really are, I'm surprised she is even pregnant." (_Hey!_) A blush worked it's way across my face as he said that. "Either way, congratulations!"

"I'm glad for you and Thena," Juniper said at the stand and coughed a little. It didn't take Athena's ears to hear a tinge of jealousy. "Oh, what will you name it?"

"W-we're at a trail here." I say wanting to draw the attention away when I got a pat on the back. Looking at Mr. Wright he had a evil smile.

"I'm glad for you Apollo, outside of being able to yell, you really can't talk to people. I hope she knows having a kid is hard work. I just wish you hadn't got her pregnant at the office." He started to laugh. (_It must be national embarrass Apollo day._) The last thing I knew, I was falling.

I groaned and looked around. It took a few seconds for my mind to process I was in the courts infirmary. Getting up I checked the clock. 3 pm. Not a bad time, but I remembered why I got in here. Maybe I could plan something to get him back? I mean, who says that stuff so it could be written down and be saved forever?!

Walking out I checked out of the infirmary and went to the market. I really didn't know how to do noodles in ice cream, and I wanted the dog to live, but how could I cater to something so crazy? Checking the desserts, there was no noodle flavour ice cream or anything close to it. (_Maybe mixing it at home would do it?_) Grabbing a small tub of Vanilla ice cream I went to a different aisle for the noodles. We needed some anyways. Finding the original flavour I bought it and went home.

I got home and started mixing them together. A familiar soft voice was Athena's room. "Yeah, he really said that."

"I'm going to kill the boss!" Athena yelled.

"It was a harmless joke." Juniper said.

"But Juni, it is true. Remember that big storm?" There was a small pause and I assumed Juniper nodded. "We were stuck at the office for a few days..."

"Oh my." She said as I walked in the room. "Oh! Apolo!"

"Hello, I got you that noodles in ice cream you wanted." Holding it out to Athena, she stared at it. I don't know how long we starred, but she started laughing. "What? You asked!"

"Oh Apollo! That's disgusting!" She was now holding her slowly expanding side laughing.

"I'll take it Pollo." Junie said with a slight brush. Athena and I gave her a weird look that had 'Really?' written on it. Giving it to her, she had some. "My grandma made me it once, it's pretty good." That sounded disgusting still.


	5. Guys Night Cut short

A/N: Hello! Back with a late update, that is BladeXFire. I have many excuses and reasons, but you don't really care, do ya? So here is the new chapter and I would like to thank anyone who follows or favorites this story. I am planning on ending this soon, but it will end on a good note, a change Apollo never really gets in the games xP Also, The noodles and Ice cream thing happened 1 months into the pregnancy, this will be 6.5 months. Some time jumps, ya know? As for how I know some of this… I thought parenting was going to be an easy a…. yeah.

I got out of Klaviers sports car, I'm wondering how he got his license. He had his usual grin and was looking a bit dizzy too. The air was hotter than in the car, being rich and famous, how didn't Klavier at least have an a/c in the car? Walking into the Russian bostch, the Air conditioner was blowing, a nice contrast against the heat.

Sitting at a table with the two I could finally breath a nice sigh of relief. I loved Athena, but being with guys for a change will be nice, even if they did say a little _too _much at the trail a few months ago. A waiter came up to us quickly. " ! What a pleasant surprise! I haven't seen you here since you became a lawyer again."

" , it sure has been a while. How's Sir Lock?" Phoenix asked.

"He's been good, I shall give him a hello for you." Wattson replied, a steady smile working it's way across the face.

"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you." Phoenix said. "And can we get our usual."

"Sure, and what would you like?" He turned to me.

"Uh- I'll take what is having?" I say, unsure of what they had here.

"Excellent choice! The soup will be ready in a few moments." Wattson walked off.

"I dunno why, but I feel as though Sir Lock and Wattson would make a great detective team." suddenly said.

"Why would you say that Herr Wright? That's certainly an odd thing to say." Klavier asked, snapping his fingers.

"I dunno, It's just that Sir Lock's attention to detail rivals Edgeworth's, and Wattson just reconfirms facts and simple things to back up Lock." started to scratch the back of his head. "Either way, I'm in the mood for poker, anyone else?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." Klavier said.

"Um, I've never played before so could someone teach me the rules?" I asked, feeling like the odd one out. They explained the rules to me, and the owner was nice enough to supply several decks of cards.

People started to gather around us wanting to watch our game. They were surprised that the legend who has never been beat was back, especially with two other people. It wasn't a situation I was expecting, or wanted to be in. All of them was on 's side obviously. (_If Trucy could win, I can… Maybe._)

The casino sized cards were dealt, each of us having around two thousand chips. Gulping, it was impossible to push back the fact that this was a show. Looking at the others, they had their poker faces on, showing no emotion towards there hand. Looking deep into their eyes, I could see there hand, and every time they spoke a lie, I knew it was a lie. How did it go? Not to brag or anything, but I broke an eight year record and won the next three games. Everyone was surprised but , it felt amazing.

I didn't even realize I had forgotten about my soup until they brought it up. While eating and chatting about them, it was a constant barrage of poker challenges and compliments. After the first few people it did get annoying though. Telling someone no just to have a person behind them ask the exact same thing.

After the meal, Klavier covered his and bill while I got my meal free, they had a thing for anyone who beat in poker would get a free meal, maybe I should start bringing him here more often.

When we got back in the sports car (hoping we don't drive off a cliff or something) the next stop was to the wonder bar. Klavier wanted to see Trucy again, and tonight was a show. (_I was hoping NOT to see Trucy for a few hours._) Even if she was like an annoying little sister, I didn't want to really see her for a few hours.

At least she was starting her show which meant that we couldn't go up and start talking. She did her usual tricks. Putting a rabbit in her hat then pulling it out of her magic panties, along with many items, one of which was some flowers that was given to a little kid amazed by her. Took a few people up and did some minor magic.

"Now, I would like to introduce my two assistants, Klavier Gavin and Apollo Justice! Come on down to the magic show!" She suddenly said and all attention were directed towards us. (_Crap._) Klavier walked down with no problem, getting whistles and people wanting autographs still. "Come on Apollo!"

"Wouldn't want to disappoint Trucy in front of a crowd Apollo." said.

"I'm fine, someone else might wanna do it." I called out sheepishly.

"I know you want to do it Polly." She said with a smirk and went off stage. It happened like this anytime she wanted me to be an assistant. If I would deny she would drag me up or somehow I would still end up being up there wondering how I managed to get up there. Her gloved hand grabbed my wrist and I started being dragged.

" h-help me!" But he stood there watching me being dragged up on stage chuckling at it. "P-please!" What was I expecting? He likes watching Trucy drag me to my doom.

"Now that my two lovely assistants are up here, I'm doing a new trick! I will be cutting them in half with a chainsaw! Not in a box, but in a balloon that won't pop!" The crowd cheered, Klavier was standing confidently, I was hunched sweating. Today was probably going to be my final day unless some crazy thing like a rich playboy vigilante needed a side-kick and chose Trucy.

A huge yellow balloon was rolled up to the stage, mostly blown up. "A-are you sure about this Trucy? I-it seems dangerous. I haven't even been forced to practice it."

"It's perfectly safe Polly. Oh, you'll also need to not move or else you'll die!" She said as I was pushed through that hole. (_I'm going to die… Never thought it would be in a freaking balloon though._) Klavier came in not long after. They tied the end shut.

It was roomy, but there was no source of oxygen. Gasping, I was sweating even worse. (_Less oxygen inside a balloon._) It was hot, small, and horrible. When the chainsaw came to life, I started to freak out and claw at the balloon but got no result. My phone started to ring, it was Athena. Answering it, she yelled "My water broke!" We were shocked.

"Tell Trucy to let us out!" I turned to Klavier, who had pulled out a pocket knife. "W-what are y-you doing?" Being in a cramped balloon with someone holding a pocket knife…

"Emergency knife in case the trick went sour Herr Forehead. Mein gott, think I was going to stab you?" He asked, cutting a large gash in it. "Don't wanna keep the fraulein waiting, ja?" Stepping out after him Trucy was surprised. "Fraulein cykes is entering labor." Trucy nodded and the crowd clapped. "Wait, isn't a pregnancy 32 weeks, it hasn't been that long ago."

"This is serious, if she really IS going labor, we can't take the risk," I say. "I hope it's just the body getting ready."

"Herr Forehead, how do you know that?" Klavier asked while turning out of our parking spot.

"I thought parenting would be an easy a... Let me graduate on time at least." I blushed as went the short distance.

We forgot though...


End file.
